The continuing specific long term aim of the University of Missouri Research Animal Diagnostic and Investigative Laboratory (RADIL) is to provide high quality diagnostic and consultative services to investigators and animal care personnel concerned with the use of laboratory animals on human health related research. Another of our aims is to identify and characterize naturally occurring diseases detrimental to research utilizing animal models. The laboratory also serves as a regional center for research and teaching in laboratory animal science. Methods used in reaching these goals include the use of state-of-the-art techniques in microbiology, parasitology, serology, gross and microscopic and clinical pathology, and immunology.